La belle histoire des grains de sable
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Ce n'est pas souvent à Storybrooke qu'on se retrouve seuls, pour un tête-à-tête. Neal en profite pour passer du temps avec son fils afin de le connaître. Il choisit de lui raconter l'histoire des grains de sable. [scène manquante en fin de saison 2]


**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Entre deux chapitres de mes fics plus longues, j'ai eu une idée pour un petit OS entre deux personnages que j'écris très rarement: Neal et Henry. Dans la série, je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de scènes entre eux. Car en définitive, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître. J'espère que ce petit texte assez poétique va vous plaire.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **La belle histoire des grains de sable**

Cora était morte depuis quelques jours et la paix semblait être revenue à Storybrooke. La fréquentation du Granny's était revenue à la normale et Emma, en tant que shérif, n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Mary Margaret passait ses journées au lit à revivre sans fin le moment où elle avait donné le cœur maudit de Cora à Regina. Neal comptait bien profiter de cette accalmie pour se rapprocher de son fils dont il ignorait l'existence à peine une semaine auparavant. En cette belle journée, il avait décidé de l'emmener à la plage. Il faisait déjà trop froid pour une baignade, mais au moins, ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment en tête à tête sans être dérangés. Henry lui parla de la vie à Storybrooke, de son escapade à Boston pour aller chercher Emma, tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour qu'elle le croie, comment la malédiction avait été levée, comment c'était de vivre avec deux mères. Alors qu'il parlait, assis dans le sable à coté de son père, ce dernier jouait avec une poignée de sable qu'il laissait lentement s'échapper entre ses doigts, chassée par une petite brise marine.

\- Et toi ? demanda Henry en sortant Neal de son admiration pour le sable. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, admit-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Raconte-moi une histoire, proposa le jeune garçon. J'adore les histoires.

Neal regarda l'océan en contemplant les vagues tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que chaque grain de sable représentait une personne.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on marche sur des gens ? s'étonna Henry en attrapant ses genoux pour faire léviter ses pieds.

\- Ce sont des gens qui ne sont jamais nés.

\- Elle est bizarre ton histoire, commenta Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ces grains de sable sont des personnes qui auraient pu être là. Par exemple, quand j'avais ton âge, il y avait cette fille, Morraine.

\- Ta petite amie ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on était si loin dans notre relation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'aimais bien et je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi. Si je n'avais pas sauté dans le vortex, peut-être qu'on se serait mariés et qu'on aurait eu des enfants.

\- Donc tu veux dire que deux-trois grains de sables sont peut-être tes enfants ? tenta Henry de comprendre.

\- Exactement. Ils ont ainsi eu la vie éternelle, d'une certaine façon.

\- Pas si éternelle que ça, constata Henry. On fond le sable pour en faire du verre.

Il marqua une pose et analysa sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu crois que ton père le sait quand il boit un whisky dans un verre ?

\- Il se dit certainement qu'il partage un moment avec ses amis, dit Neal en souriant et provoquant un petit rire chez son fils.

Neal prit une nouvelle poignée et l'observa.

\- Ces histoires, c'était la façon que mon père avait trouvée pour me protéger de la dure réalité du monde, continua Neal. Il en avait une pour chaque situation. Pour l'époque, j'avais de vieux parents. Et lorsqu'il m'a raconté cette histoire de grains de sable en jouant avec une poignée dans sa main, le regard mélancolique, j'ai compris que j'avais perdu de nombreux frères et sœurs.

Henry ne dit rien mais posa affectueusement sa main dans le dos de son père. Des petites vagues venaient s'échouer sur la plage déserte, offrant une musique relaxante aux visiteurs. Mais au loin, un petit groupe de mouettes pourchassait une sterne qui avait pêché un hareng, brisait cette quiétude.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que maintenant que vous êtes réunis, qu'il sait qu'il a un petit-fils et qu'il a retrouvé sa petite amie et qu'il n'y a plus de dangers à Storybrooke, il va laisser Belle briser sa malédiction ?

\- J'aimerai bien.

\- Mais tu n'y crois pas, remarqua Henry.

\- Il aime trop la magie et le pouvoir. Regarde, à présent, il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu : une famille réunie, aimer et être aimé et avoir du pouvoir. Pourquoi renoncer à la malédiction ?

\- Cora a été vaincue…

\- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de danger qui le fera changer d'avis. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un électrochoc. Il faut qu'il réalise que cette malédiction est néfaste. C'est la pire qui existe. Elle te ronge, elle te corrompt, elle te tente jusqu'à ce que tu t'abandonnes totalement aux Ténèbres. J'ai vu mon père disparaître derrière ce monstre.

\- Je trouve qu'il résiste bien.

\- Ça, c'est encore une de ses belles histoires. N'y croit pas. Un jour viendra où le Ténébreux le bouffera jusqu'à sa dernière goutte d'humanité.

* * *

 _ **Une petite review me ferait très, très plaisir :) Même juste quelques mots.**_


End file.
